Merricup Drabbles
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: Follow Merida and Hiccup and their love in different times and places! Some are even genderbent! What will be of their love?


_**Chapter 1: Jealous**_

_**Okay...so I love Mericcup for some reason! But my favorite is genderbent! It is awesome! This is genderbent modern au! The genderbent modern au hiccup and merida can be found in this page- **_**_ . /2d5f77919d49226573226a656961f829/tumblr_mxgpi6DB6A1sk2569o2_ Okay so um read on and review plz! Also check out my Jelsa drabbles! Love ya guys!_**

Shouts and screams could be heard from the gym, where a certain red head and a certain blonde were about to fight.

"She donnae like ye!" Meridus yelled.

The blonde closed his fist at his sides, ready to strike.

"Sure that's why she asked me to go out with her!" Astrid yelled angrily.

"She dinae! She likes me ye blonde idiot!" Meridus yelled.

With that Meridus punched Astrid square in the face. Astrid responded by tackling him to the ground and attacking him with his fist. Meridus was soon ontop again, and everyone was shouting.

"STOP!" A short brunette yelled standing infront of the boys.

Both boys stopped instantely.

"Hicca..." Astrid said pushing Meridus off of him and standing up.

Astrid made his way to Hicca, and was about to hug her but she stepped aside and went over to Meridus.

"Idiot!" She said smacking him which earned a gasp from the crowd.

Everyone expected Meridus to yell but he didn't, he stood there with a straight face, not even touching where Hicca had smacked him.

Astrid started to laugh at Meridus, earning a glare from Hicca.

"What? It's hilarious! You smacked him!" Hicca went over to Astrid and was about to punch him but Astrid held her hand, really tight.

"Ow!Let go Astrid!" Hicca yelled.

Meridus snapped punching Astrid in the face. Astrid let go, holding his nose.

"She said tae let 'er go!" Meridus said.

Hicca was pushed aside by Astrid, earning him another punch from Meridus. And it started again, the students shouting.

"Beat his ass Meridus!" Jackie yelled from the crowd,earning a glare from her boyfriend Elliot.

Hicca stood up and ran out the gym with tears in her eyes.

"Ye dumbass! Ye made 'er cry!" Meridus yelled at Astrid.

"I didn't make her cry you did!" Astrid yelled back.

They were about to start fighting again, but where interupted by .

"Enough! Both of you have a detention..." She said to Meridus and Astrid.

"And all of you"she said to the crowd of students,"Must go to class!"

was one of the scariest teachers in the whole school(Looks like the one from the new movie Maleficent),her high cheek bones and light green eyes were enough to scare anyone.

* * *

Hicca sat on the bathroom floor, head in her knees,crying. Around her stood most of her friends, Jackie, Flynia, Aladdina, and Kristina.

"Did you see how Meridus was fighting for you!" Jackie yelled excided.

"Jackie shes not in the mood" Kristina said sternly.

Jackie started to pout.

"Jeez at least thank him! We all know you like him!" Jackie said.

"But he didn't have to get into a fight over me!" Hicca said inbetween sobs.

Jackie shook her head.

"Talk to him.." Aladdina said.

* * *

Meridus stomped around the halls to his locker at the end of the day.

"Ah'll get tha' blonde..." He mumbled to himself.

When he was about to close his locker he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Meridus..."

He turned around to find Hicca staring at him.

"Hicca..I donnae want ta hear yer yabberin, I already have me mum fer tha'" He said.

Hicca stared at the ground, with her hands behind her back,"Look Meridus you don't have to fight over me...I'm not that kind of girl, you could of just asked me out or something...not that I'm saying you should...I mean you should...I mean you could but it's just that...ugh nevermind..."

And she left, leaving Meridus with a grin as big as the moon.

* * *

Hicca walked throught the halls, about to go to her locker but a large hand held her shoulder.

"Meridus..." She said as she turned around, but saw Astrid.

"Nope...not Meridus...forget him...you got me..." He said as he kissed Hicca.

Hicca just froze there, then responded by pushing him back.

At the corner of her eye she saw red hair swish by the corner of the hallway.

"Meridus!"Hicca shouted after him, but Astrid held her in place.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hicca yelled pushing Astrid away.

Astrid didn't budge.

"Why do you like him, when I'm right here!" Astrid yelled.

"Because you're such a bitch!" And with that she ran down the hallway after Meridus.

* * *

Since that Monday Meridus avoided Hicca. And she worried that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. So on Friday she decided to go and talk to him at the end of the day.

There he was putting everything in his locker. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Meridus...I didn't want to kiss Astrid..." She said.

He ignored her and turned around ready to walk to the fromt doors.

"You're acting like a little girl Meridus!" She yelled at him.

He turned around angrily.

"Ahm nae actin like ah little girl!Ye are! Not doin anythi 'bout Astrid kissin' ye!" He yelled at her.

"Oh shutup Meridus! You're just being a baby! How is it my falt that he decided to kiss me! I thought it was you who was behind me! But then I turned around and it was him!" She yelled.

They were getting closer with each yell, none of them noticed this though, and so it kept going. Until they were only 3 steps away from eachother.

"You're acting like a little kid instead of a man!" She yelled.

"Ye want ta see a man!" He yelled.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her forward, kissing her hungrily. She just stood there eyes wide open. But soon she started to kiss him back with the same hunger he did to her.

After a few minutes he let go of her. She just stood there staring dreamily up at him. He just smiled goofily at her and held her waist,so that she wouldn't fall since her knees looked wobbily.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned around, heading for the doors, leaving Hicca staring at him dreamily.

_**Lol! I got that from some fan art of the Merida and Hiccup I'm using...so Yeah! Well please Review and another one of these will be up soon!**_


End file.
